


Espionage

by saigero



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Spy!AU, but dont worry no violence until chapter 5+, mentions of unsavoury stuff, that i will add tags for as more characters pop up, that will increase as the series progresses, there are many more people, when that happens i'll add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saigero/pseuds/saigero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Modern Spy AU, Saizo has to work together unwillingly with his new partner Kagero in order to take down the near-untouchable Garon Nohr. Based on Revelations (in which both groups work together) with some major divergences from canon with a lot more action, tension and plain old shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. firebrand

Saizo eyed her.

She eyed him back.

“No,” he said flatly. Ryoma frowned at him, his eyebrows drawn together as he moved his head slightly to look down at his subordinate. “Yes,” he said, forcefully.

It was a warm sunset outside on the streets, but ensconced inside the large, modern-looking building, it was nothing but pleasantly chilly. The house that had belonged to the Hoshido family through the years was furnished with modern fixtures and a huge glass window that opened it up to the city below them. 

Shirasagi Court was the building’s name, and it was owned by Mikoto Hoshido. Her eldest son Ryoma was the man that Saizo was indebted to, and he would have willingly done anything for him.

  
Not this, though.

  
“ _No_ ,” he said again, this time putting pressure on the word. He sat with Ryoma and a woman inside the former’s office and had folded his arms tight across his chest with a grimace on his face. Saizo was staring right at the woman, who had long, dark hair and dark brown eyes. If he wasn't so irritated, he might have conceded that she didn’t look half-bad.

The woman in question was looking back at him with an expression he couldn't fathom. Was she angry? Upset? Frustrated? God, Saizo had no idea what she might have been thinking, and it made him want to punch something. 

“I work alone, Ryoma,” Saizo told his best friend and boss who sat to his left. “Not with anyone else, and definitely not with anyone I’ve never even heard of, let alone met before.” He pointed at her, not caring about how he looked. “I refuse to work with her.”

  
Ryoma sighed. He should have known it’d turn out this way.

  
“She’s called Kagero,” Ryoma told Saizo. “And I’d like for you to not be rude to one of my best operatives.”

  
Operatives. There was the word that always made his top lip curl up. Operatives, as if what they did was so high and mighty. Saizo loved Ryoma like a brother, but at times, he couldn't help but feel irritated when high-blooded Ryoma treated everything so cleanly and surgically to the street-born Saizo.

They were spies, put simply. Espionage and sabotage were their goals, with their tools being guns and pills and tight shirts in shady clubs. To work in the dark to achieve a higher goal somehow agreed with him, which was why he’d even joined the Byakuya group of spies to begin with. It wasn't as if Saizo hated what they did; it was more like he accepted it for what it was.

  
To hear Ryoma, the leader of it all, try and make it seem nicer than it was just plain ticked him off.

“Then why haven't I heard of her before?” Saizo challenged. He never let a fight go easily, and this was just a different kind of tussle. 

Kagero spoke up at that, surprising the blunt man. “Not much use to have a spy that everyone knows about,” she said calmly. “You, on the other hand, I’ve heard plenty of.” The thinly veiled jab at Saizo did not pass unnoticed by him. “The Red Ninja? Sounds like a G.I. Joe action figure.” Ignoring the insult and the fact that she’d said spy instead of whatever Ryoma preferred that day, Saizo turned to his boss.

“Who is this woman, anyway?” Saizo raised his chin slightly, as was his manner when displeased. Just enough to show belligerence, but not enough to mean disrespect. 

  
Ryoma wanted to sigh again but withheld it. At least Saizo wasn't outright refusing to work with Kagero. It wasn't ideal, but it was progress.

  
“Kagero Igarashi,” he informed the hotheaded spy, “Is one of Byakuya’s best operatives, and technically is your senior here. Her track record is one of the best in the field, she’s incredibly accomplished and she has helped to take down some of the greatest threats to the world. You heard of the Hans Group?”

Saizo nodded begrudgingly. “The human traffickers.” Upon saying that, he clenched a fist. Ryoma nodded. “Kagero was in the midst of it all. She was the one who took Hans Geier down, all by herself.”

  
Before he could stop himself, Saizo raised an eyebrow and he glanced at her. He quickly turned back to Ryoma, but it was hard to keep the amazement out his voice so that she wouldn't catch on to it. “That was her? I’d heard that it was gunshot wounds to his legs that took him out so the police could catch him… I didn't know that it was one of our own in the midst of it, though.” _Not bad_ , he thought to himself, then quickly pushed the thought of his head.

“That’s because she’s a covert operative,” Ryoma said, leaning slightly forward as he spoke. “If you had known that she was there, then the game would’ve been over before it had even begun.” Kagero said quietly, “I do my job well. Not like the pyrotechnics you’ve been known to cause. Burning down a whole bank? How does someone even do that?”

“It was an accident-” Saizo began, ticked off, but Kagero kept going mercilessly. “And causing an explosion in Mokushu Company Headquarters? They definitely didn’t give you clearance for that.” The accusation hit close to home, and Saizo bristled at that.

  
Without waiting for Saizo to burst out with indignation, Ryoma cut in quickly after Kagero had finished speaking. “No doubt you also know of the recent arrivals to the Hoshido family.”

  
Saizo quelled his growing objection upon hearing Ryoma speak of that. He knew the subject meant much to his friend (in what situation would it not?) and spoke only once Ryoma had finished. “Corrin and Kamui?” he ventured tentatively in a rare show of sensitivity, and his friend’s eyes brightened as he heard his siblings’ names.

  
“The twins,” he said, smiling wide and sitting up straight. “It was Kagero who helped get them back from Anya.”

  
With growing admiration, Saizo looked at Kagero and slowly began to unfold his arms. “I had heard it was my brother and the girl from Fire,” he said, allowing his voice to let in a tiny bit more respect. “It must have been… difficult.”

“It was,” Kagero acknowledged, “But it was nothing I couldn't handle.” She spoke with a steady and silent confidence that Saizo could appreciate, but refused to. _You don't like her and you don't want to work with her_ , he reminded himself. _You’re not giving in to Ryoma or her._

Ryoma smiled warmly. “Thanks to Kagero, Kaze and Rinkah managed to break into the Anya compound that Corrin and Kamui were being held in, and now they’re back here with their family as they should be.” 

Reluctantly, Saizo gave Kagero a nod of approval. He could get behind returning kidnapped children to their family, no matter who it was who had returned them. She didn't react to it, but instead turned to Ryoma and asked coolly, “So am I working with this clod? I’m beginning to think we’d be more efficient with a fish than with him on the team.”

  
Saizo’s hackles were raised. He stood up suddenly, and the heavy wooden chair he’d been sitting in was dragged back harshly. The sound grated on his ears, but Saizo didn't care. “I’m not a clod,” he said furiously, “And I’m not working with her!”

  
“Sit down,” Ryoma barked. The good humour from speaking of his recently returned younger siblings had faded from his voice, and he was in full commanding mode. Saizo didn't move and had his fists balled up. Meanwhile, Kagero didn't seem fazed one bit. She was staring Saizo dead in the eye, one eyebrow raised slightly and legs elegantly crossed.

When he remained standing, Ryoma repeated, “Sit down, Saizo. Now.” This time, there was a steely edge to his voice that he had only heard once before at a time Saizo didn't care to recall. 

Unwillingly, Saizo fell back into the chair, hands gripped tightly around the ends of the armrests. He was glaring at Kagero with an intensity that could have burned most people. Not her, though. Her unreadable expression had taken on a new air of disinterest, and it infuriated him to his very core. She was the most frustrating person he’d ever met, and they’d barely exchanged more than five sentences. 

Ryoma signaled their attention by clearing his throat, and he put two thick paper envelopes on the table. “Listen,” he said wearily. “Can you two at least try to get along? Please? We don't have time for petty arguments and backhanded insults, the both of you. There’s a mission at stake, and it’s a big one.

“If you won't get along, I’m going to have to ground the both of you.” Kagero was alarmed at that. “Sir, I didn't do anything-” she tried to say, but Ryoma shook his head. “This is a joint endeavour, Kagero. Should one of you even try to undermine the other once the mission has commenced, I will personally see to it that you only do paperwork for the next three years.

“Are we clear?” Ryoma raised an eyebrow, and looked at the two of them, almost daring them to object. 

A tense moment passed, then Saizo shook his head with resignation. He knew when to quit, and he wasn't a fan of losing his job right when the loan payment on the car was due. “Alright,” he grumbled softly and looked over at Kagero. “I’ll work with her. For now,” he added, but Ryoma’s attention had already passed to the other spy in the room. 

  
“And you, Kagero?” Her eyes flickered over to Saizo, and she finally replied, “If he can keep up with me. I wouldn't want the mission to be dragged down by incompetence.” She stopped just short of outright accusing Saizo, but he knew the implication was there, and he didn't care for it. _Stay strong for the mission_ , he told himself.

Ryoma breathed out in relief. “I’m glad that we can all get along,” he said warmly. All the previous menace had disappeared. “Now, to why I called you two here. Open your packages,” he told the two, sliding them across the table to each person.

  
Saizo picked his up and tore the flap open, emptying the contents onto his lap. He noticed Kagero across from him opening her envelope much more sedately but refused to let himself think about his new ‘partner’. Even though he had promised to get along with Kagero, he wasn't going to make it easy for her.

“Inside, you will find a number of dossiers,” Ryoma began. He himself had a tablet out in front of him showing what Saizo presumed to be the same information that he was holding physically. “There is also a list of contacts, a timetable, a detailed schedule and quite a few documents you should read through.

“Let’s start with the first item in your package. Take out the dossier on Garon Nohr.” Saizo breathed in sharply upon hearing the name, and he discreetly peeked at Kagero over the document. She appeared visibly surprised as well, and he was glad that he wasn't the only one who had been caught off guard. 

Ryoma noticed their reactions. “You know him,” he observed, and Saizo said under his breath, “Who doesn’t?” 

“Nohr’s a well-known businessman with multiple connections to other countries,” Kagero spoke up, one eye resting on Saizo as if she didn't trust him to not interfere with her conversation. She probably didn’t. “He’s been blamed for multiple disappearances, but through the sheer clout of his name alone, he’s escaped from the law numerous times.”

  
Their boss nodded solemnly. “Precisely. Saizo, do you have anything to add to what Kagero’s said?”

His mouth set in a firm line, Saizo grunted. “They also say he’s untouchable and criminally insane. That he’s a brilliant businessman, but a terrible person.”

Ryoma chuckled, but there wasn't any joy in it. “You’re both absolutely correct.” He turned the tablet around so that the both of them could see the image on the screen. It was a hastily taken blurry image of a tall man with greying almost-white hair. He had an impressively buff build for being almost sixty-three years old like his dossier reflected. 

“Garon Nohr, also known as the King, is the owner of Nohrian Industries. They specialise in many things, but their primary markets are in arms manufacturing and biochemical engineering.” Ryoma tapped the screen, and it zoomed into Nohr’s face. It was a mess of pixels, but Saizo could recognise the snarl on the man’s face as belonging to a person that shouldn't be crossed. 

“He’s been known to employ rather… mercenary tactics to get his way,” Ryoma continued. “Like Kagero said, Nohr has been suspected of using his wealth and company to hide multiple instances of criminal activity. Illegal arms dealing with countries embargoed by the United Nations, numerous unresolved murders of members of rival companies, destruction of property worth millions and prostitution.” He raised an eyebrow. “Quite a rap sheet, and not pleasant stuff.

He has almost total immunity from persecution due to historical ties with many international governments. It’s common knowledge that he’s rather unhinged, but he’s never come under direct fire for his misdemeanours… yet.” 

Ryoma swivelled the tablet back to him and stood up, placing both his hands on the table to lean forward and look at the both of them intently. 

  
“And that’s why we’re taking him down.”

  
There was a silence, then Saizo snorted. “Fine by me. I wouldn't mind putting the disgusting bastard behind bars. But how do we take down an invincible man by ourselves?”

His boss’ mouth twisted upwards slightly, forming a reluctant smile. “That’s the part that I need the both of you for.” 

He gestured to Kagero with a nod of his chin, his red glasses catching the sunlight. “Kagero, you haven't worked with me before, but you’ll be following us. I trust you’ll be professional.” She picked up on that and raised an eyebrow. “‘Us’?”

  
At that, Ryoma nodded. “Saizo and I, as well as my sister Hinoka and two operatives we’ve yet to confirm. This is covert operations, so we can't go in guns blazing like some of us would like.” He cast a glance at Saizo. “We’ll be going to meet some contacts that are vital to taking down Nohr. We can only do this with their help.”

Saizo barked out an unhappy laugh. “So, who are these contacts? First, I have to work with her,” he nodded at Kagero, “and now I have to meet with some more new people.” Ryoma looked at him, then took off his spectacles in all seriousness. Sitting back down, Ryoma said calmly, “You’ll find out when we meet them. No more, no less.” 

“Great,” Saizo said, rolling his eyes. “Is there anything else we should know?” Kagero asked. She seemed eager to ignore Saizo, something that he was content to respond in kind. 

Ryoma pointed to both their dossiers. “I expect the both of you to keep yourselves in shape for the mission, which I have no doubt you will do. Study up on the packets, I want the both of you to be familiar with who we’re after. You have a week to do so since we’re only meeting our contacts on the twenty-eighth.” Ryoma jabbed a finger over his shoulder at the large calendar on the wall behind him. The twenty-eighth was marked clearly with a black ‘X’. 

“On the day itself, be here at Shirasagi Court, normal time, formal attire. You should have the required clothes, but if not, buy something for it and put it under the Shirasagi tab.” He thought for a while, then shook his head. “That’ll be it. Both of you are dismissed.” 

Without further ado, Saizo began to stuff the papers back into the envelope and stood up. “See youon Monday then, Ryoma.” He didn't bother to address Kagero and turned his back on her, walking towards the door of Ryoma’s office.

  
Right as he reached the door, Ryoma cleared his throat. He turned back, and Ryoma had a hand held out, pointing to Kagero. “Remember, Saizo.” Ryoma narrowed his eyes. “Get along with Kagero, or prepare to be a desk jockey.”

  
Breathing out, Saizo nodded his head almost imperceptibly and left.

Ryoma and Kagero sat alone in his office for a moment, then Ryoma ran a hand through his veritable mane of hair, his patience tested. “Please forgive him,” he apologised to Kagero on Saizo’s behalf. The last thing he wanted was for his two best operatives to be fighting with each other, let alone outright insulting the other. Their first meeting had gotten off to a bad start, and he wished that it had been better. 

“He’s impulsive,” noted Kagero, pulling her long hair back into a ponytail. “A real firebrand.” She refrained from passing judgement outright on her new partner, but Ryoma could tell she wasn't exactly looking forward to working with Saizo. 

“Saizo’s complicated,” Ryoma admitted. “He’s a great friend, but sometimes I wonder if I should have even brought him into Byakuya.” Kagero looked at him sharply at that, but Ryoma shook his head. “It’s not my story to tell,” he explained. “But I hope that the two of you can reach a point where he can tell you.” 

Kagero stood up, bowing to him slightly. “I doubt it, sir,” she told him. “We’re too different. I can't see it working if I’m honest.”

Ryoma laughed at that. “I wouldn't be too hasty,” he told her. “Even people who have different opinions can walk through life together. That’s no exception for the both of you.”

Kagero didn't say anything, the doubt on her face clearer than any words could be, and headed straight for the door.

“I’ll see you on Monday, sir.”


	2. deep stares and sharp drinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot moves along. Saizo learns that an old enemy is on the cards, while Kagero tries to understand her new partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Term clarification, since I realise that there are many:
> 
> Mokushu - One of Garon’s many front companies that he uses to hide offshore money. Deals in medicines and drugs.  
> Hans - One of Garon’s many front companies that he uses to hide offshore money as well as a secret illegal weapons importer. Deals in legal weapons as well.  
> Kotaro Tohei - The CEO of Mokushu Company. Directly caused the death of Saizo and Kaze’s father after the latter was poisoned by Kotaro as a result of his investigation into Mokushu’s illegal activities.  
> Hans Geier - The CEO of Hans Group. Asshole. 
> 
> Byakuya - The spying group that was set up by Mikoto and Ryoma.  
> Hoshido - Ryoma, Mikoto, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura’s surname.  
> Shirasagi Court - The name of the building that Byakuya conducts all their operations in, as well as the Hoshido’s house. 
> 
> Anya - The collected group that work for the Nohr family that work against Garon.  
> Nohr - Camilla, Xander, Leo, Garon and Elise’s surname.
> 
> Swordmaster - Ryoma’s codename.  
> Paladin - Xander’s codename.  
> Cain - Saizo’s codename.

_Thwack, thwack, thwack, thwack._

 

Kagero’s feet hit the pavement in a steady, soothing rhythm. 

 

She liked her morning jogs more than she cared to admit to anyone else. With her earbuds firmly nestled in her ears and blasting whatever Spotify decided was popular at the moment, Kagero enjoyed these moments the best. The running helped her to get ready for the day and wake up, as well as work off all her stress. God knew she had enough of _that_.

 

It was a great way for someone like her - pretty much always tense and waiting for something to happen - and in her line of work to relax. The peaceful quiet of her surroundings at seven in the morning and serene scenery of Shirasagi was why she had even chosen to start those three-mile circuits around her block to begin with.

 

The problem with peaceful quiet, however, is that it could be just _too_ quiet on some days.

 

Today being one of those days, the lack of noise - save for the city beginning to rise - and absence of distractions in the form of other pedestrians meant that Kagero was left all by herself to deal with unwanted thoughts that her brain insisted on showing her.

 

Saizo.

 

At the thought him, Kagero felt the urge to kick something. Good thing no one was around her, because Kagero didn’t doubt she would be hard pressed to find an outlet for her irritation. The red-haired grump was almost a crochety old man in a twenty-five year old’s body. She admitted that he wasn’t half-bad in the looks department, but his personality left much to be desired. 

 

He frustrated her to her very core. Kagero plain didn't understand her new partner, and couldn't fathom why Ryoma would want Saizo to work for Byakuya; let alone want Kagero to co-operate with him. He clearly didn’t care for the secretive life they led, as proven by his track record littered with explosions and covers almost blown.

 

What on earth was his problem?

 

From what she’d witnessed a week ago, the Red Ninja - for that was his distinctly childish codename - was an unprofessional, rude, ignorant, careless and temperamental lout. Someone like him didn’t belong in the covert operations industry, she thought to herself, then winced. _You’re better than that_ , Kagero scolded herself internally. _What would your brother think?_

 

She crossed the road after looking to either side briefly. Home stretch now. Kagero was due to meet her boss and Saizo in little more than four hours, and she needed to get ready for it. From what Ryoma had told her the other day, these contacts of his were important, impressive people. It was up to her and Ryoma to uphold Byakuya’s reputation, since she doubted that Saizo would care much about it. Ryoma would definitely be wearing his best, so she had to dress the part to live up to him.

 

Kagero admired her boss. He radiated a sort of gentle stoicity that was equal parts stern, calm and mature. Ryoma sort of reminded her of her older brother, a fact that she appreciated greatly due to the latter’s absence. It must have been hard to handle his numerous younger sublings, on top of his duties as the heir of Hoshido Pte Ltd. He was also the man running the show behind Byakuya Group on top of everything else. It was comforting to think that there was someone as capable as him who was looking out for her.

 

There was also another less competent and more explosive man who was also supposed to be her companion in the weeks to come, but Kagero put his punchable face out of her mind. She had to focus on getting back before any thoughts of Saizo. She stopped for a moment to increase the volume of her phone, and she was glad when an intensely loud piece of music chose that moment to enter onto the scene.

 

Putting her mind to the music and her feet to the ground, Kagero began her journey home and didn’t let a certain man intrude upon her thoughts at all.

 

—

 

Saizo saw the white taxi pull into the driveway and shifted his arms so that they settled better. No doubt it was that woman, come right on time to tick him off. His watch read 11 a.m. right on the dot. 

“You look unhappy,” Ryoma remarked in the understatement of the century. Saizo’s face could only be described as positively stormy, but the taller man chose to ignore that. The two were waiting right by the front doors of Shirasagi Court for Kagero to arrive, surrounded by many men in white suits - security guards. It was eight in the morning, on the dot. 

 

Dressed in a white suit like his men and his mane of hair pulled back into a ponytail, he straightened his red tie. Not that it was crooked to begin with, but he enjoyed being presentable. Saizo slicked back his hair so that the tuft of his hair that normally sprung up above the rest lay flat on his skull, not looking at his boss. Of course, his hair sprung free again in an untameable manner.

 

“You don’t say,” he muttered, and Ryoma chuckled. “As surly as ever, Saizo.” The man in question grunted and said plainly, “I’m worried.” Clad in a red dress shirt a few shades darker that his own hair and dark pants, he cut a dashing figure that was at odds with his grumpy face.

 

Ryoma raised an eyebrow questioningly. “How so?” Saizo shrugged. “Just am.” He nodded at the car pulling in, and said, “I don't even know who these contacts of yours are. They could be threats to you and I wouldn't have any warning until about three seconds in.” 

 

The taller man could understand his subordinate’s way of thinking, but he shook his head. “You’re absolutely right to be concerned,” he told Saizo, “But trust me. The people we’re going to meet… well, as much as I don't trust them, they’re people of honour. They won't double-cross us, I’ve made sure of it.”

 

In spite of his reassurance, Saizo rolled his eyes. “Great,” he laughed without humour, “You don't even trust them. This is going to be just _swell_.” He lifted the side of his jacket and patted the gun holster strapped to his body. “If I have to, I’m using it,” he said firmly. “If you’re not sure about these contacts, then I won't be either.”

 

Any further conversation was stalled by Kagero’s elegant exit from the taxi. Saizo reluctantly thought she looked good in the pale red blouse she wore, but didn't let it bother him. “You’re exactly one minute late,” he announced as she approached, and she side-eyed him. “Not according to my watch,” she told him dryly. “I didn’t expect you to be early, either.” 

 

Saizo snorted. “Why, surprised that I’m punctual?” She chose not to answer that, and turned her attention to their boss.

 

Ryoma smiled at her, choosing to ignore the tension between his two subordinates, then looked at the two of them. “Right on time, Kagero,” he said despite Saizo’s previous words, and nodded at a man in white to his left who instantly whipped out a phone.

 

“Now that we’re all here, I believe we should get going.” Ryoma cast a glance at the man, who nodded, and he turned back to the two. “I trust you read up on your today’s mark?”

 

Kagero nodded, but before Saizo could follow suit, a limousine emerged from the parking lot that was under Shirasagi Court and reserved exclusively for Hoshido Family use. It pulled up neatly right in front of them, and the men in white smoothly opened doors for the three of them.

 

Ryoma beckoned them to enter and signalled that he would continue the conversation inside. To Saizo and Kagero’s mutual displeasure, their boss sat in the front next to the driver, leaving them to awkwardly sit in the back as far apart as they could without looking ridiculous.

 

“I read it,” Saizo told the car in general once they were off. “But I don't understand what relevance it has to who we’re meeting today.”

 

For the first time in their short history, Kagero had to agree with him. Folding her arms, she said, “Besides the dossier on Nohr and the reports of his suspected criminal activity, there wasn't much else relating to the case that I was given.” 

 

At that, Ryoma laughed shortly. “That’s more than enough; you’ll understand once we get there. For now, just relax. The journey’s about fifteen minutes, so just sit back.”

 

Leaning forward, Ryoma turned the music on the radio up so that the song blared out at them. It managed to fill the awkward silence, thankfully, but Saizo was just left leaning on his side and staring out the window as the car passed through the streets. 

 

The streets had filled up with all the bustle of the afternoon on a street with lots of traffic. He noticed that the blossoms on the trees had bloomed. _So fast?_ The time had passed faster than he had liked to admit.

 

Once or twice, Saizo darted a glance at Kagero. She had a phone out and was staring intently at it. He tried to squint and see what it was she was so engrossed in, but quickly remembered his place and set his gaze back at the streets outside.

 

Still, though, his eyes wandered. Kagero seemed wholly captivated by the devie to an extent that was making him incredibly curious. 

 

He caught himself doing it again and cursed himself internally. Dammit, were the people outside really so boring that he had to resort to peeking over someone’s shoulder for entertainment? Saizo’s own mobile phone wasn't anything remarkable; just a thing that could flip up and down and play that one game with the snake and the fruits. He wasn't about to start playing a game on the ride, though, not with Kagero clearly as aware of his boredom as he was of her fascination.

 

“You could just ask me, you know.” He didn't flinch, but he definitely was startled. Ryoma and the driver had definitely heard her, even if she was quiet, but they didn't seem to really care to check. 

 

Saizo scoffed at her reflection in the window and turned to face Kagero. “I didn't need to. I could already tell what you’re looking at from here.” 

 

Kagero raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Then tell me what I was looking at.” Saizo snorted and covered his slip-up by shrugging. “I said I ‘could’, not that I ‘did’. Thought that you’d like privacy.” Inside, he swore. That excuse was far from the best he could come up with, but for some reason talking with Kagero always made his brain slower. 

 

She didn't seem amused, and just turned back to her phone.

 

“I was looking at Nohr’s dossier.” Saizo begrudgingly nodded at that. He couldn't deny a good work ethic. “There’s a lot of it,” she said, “But I thought I should familiarise myself with it.”

 

He grunted a noise of approval, which was pretty generous for him. Saizo paused, mouth half-open and about to ask her ‘Hey, do you think I can look at it too?’ when Ryoma coughed. “Lady and gentleman, we are here.”

 

The limousine pulled into an alley and slowly inched forward. Over on Kagero’s side of the car, Saizo could see the front of a café. At least, he thought it was a café. The storefront screamed fancy and upmarket. It was the sort of place that you’d bring someone you were trying to impress, he thought, and was glad that he had decided to wear one of his better shirts today.

 

“Toboe, meet us back at here at one,” Ryoma ordered the driver. Looking back at his two subordinates, he gestured with his head. “Let’s go.”

 

The two fell into place next to Ryoma once they had left the limousine. Left-handed Saizo stood to Ryoma’s left so it was easier to pull out his gun while Kagero kept pace with their boss and stood on his right.

 

“Sir, are we allowed to ask about the contacts now?” Kagero whispered to Ryoma just loud enough to allow Saizo to hear, but no one else.

 

They walked in time towards the door of the café. It was dark, like a seedy parlour, and Saizo was set on edge by it. 

 

Ryoma nodded. “I suppose I owe the two of you some information, don't I.”

 

Saizo held the door open for the other two, and they slipped inside so they were standing in some sort of long hall almost too dark to see. “Did you read up properly on Nohr?” Ryoma asked them quietly. They nodded, and Ryoma smiled tensely. “Good. You recall his eldest son’s name?”

 

“Xander Nohr,” the red-haired man supplied, and Kagero added on, “The heir to Nohr’s business. They say that Xander’s loyal to his father, so much that he would kill for Garon.”

 

As they began to walk towards to end of the corridor, Saizo’s eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, and he picked out a woman standing at the end. 

 

“What about him?” Saizo asked, eager to get this nervewracking business over. “Xander’s an intriguing man,” Ryoma mused. It was unlike the normally straightforward man to beat around the bush. “I’ve been told he loves his father, but is that really true? Can a man like that really command the ultimate in loyalty?”

 

They reached the lady. She was dressed in black and white, and Ryoma nodded at her. “Swordmaster here to meet the Paladin.” She silently opened the door to let them through.

 

Stepping over the threshold, Saizo’s eyes that were accustomed to the dark were assaulted by bright light. They had stepped into a giant lift that had huge glass panels that opened it up to the streets. Without any real warning if all of the passengers were in or not, the lift jerked upwards and sailed smoothly higher and higher.

 

“What about Xander Nohr?” Kagero asked. She had a bad feeling in her gut about what was about to happen.

 

Ryoma nodded thoughtfully. “Indeed. What about him?” He shrugged. Saizo wanted to shout, but he would never raise his voice against Ryoma.

 

“Please get to the point, sir,” Kagero told Ryoma for Saizo. It seemed that she was as impatient as him to understand why they had been called here today. 

 

The lift came to a stop and the doors opened to present them with yet more doors at the end of a thankfully much shorter corridor.

 

“I suppose you could say that Xander Nohr is our contact,” Ryoma conceded at last. At that, Kagero and Saizo stopped moving outright. “We’d best get out before we’re sent down,” Ryoma pointed out, and he stepped out of the lift.

 

“Xander Nohr is our target?” Saizo was lost for words as they haltingly followed him out of the glass lift. “R-Ryoma. _Sir_. Are you joking with me? The eldest son of our mark is our contact?” 

 

Kagero reacted in a totally different manner. “Sir,” she said so directly that it might have passed for an order, “You cannot be serious. He’s the son of a killer! How could you trust a man like that to co-operate and not want to kill _us_ instead?” 

 

Ryoma admitted, “I don't trust him, Kagero, not at all.” He glanced at Saizo, then back to her. “I already told your _partner_ ,” he stressed that word, “as much, but I don't think Xander will be as foolish as to try anything.

 

“After all,” Ryoma told them, chuckling with no humour as he opened the double doors by pushing with both hands, “There are far too many witnesses.” 

 

Saizo didn't know what to react to first. 

 

On his left, all of the Hoshido family - save for Mikoto herself - were sitting on a luxurious-looking couch in the middle of a huge room with ceiling-to-floor windows. Hinoka Hoshido, the second eldest of the family, had her hands laced together and was hunched forward, glaring intently. Saizo had seen her occasionally around Shirasagi Court, but had never imagined meeting her. 

 

Next to her was Takumi who had done political science in England the past few years, but it looked like he hadn't mellowed at all from his journey by the way he sat up stiff-backed and sour-faced. On the other side of Hinoka was the youngest member of the family, Sakura. 

 

To the right also on a sofa, there was the man himself, Xander Nohr, as seen from his picture in the dossier. Garon’s eldest son had wavy blonde hair that cast him in a distinctly regal light, and the way he sat up in the couch indicated that he was a man used to respect. He was surrounded by people Saizo also recognised from the dossier - Camilla, Leo and Elise Nohr - all children of Garon and Xander’s siblings. Saizo wasn't as familiar with them as he was Xander, but he instantly didn’t trust them.

 

Xander looked up as Ryoma entered and snorted. “Late, are we?” 

 

“Fashionably so,” Ryoma replied with a thin-lipped smile. “You know how traffic is in the city.” He gestured behind him to Kagero and Saizo, telling the group at large, “My most trusted operatives, Kagero and Saizo.” Surnames were not necessary in their line of work, so much so that people went out of their way to obscure them. Saizo was perfectly fine with the idea of being an unknown, especially to these dangerous people. The two of them nodded their heads as a swift greeting.

 

Their boss whispered to them, “Wait over there while I get the pleasantries over with.” He gestured to a group of people standing by the bar that were distinctively divided into two. Saizo thought he recognised some of the faces, but he couldn't be quite sure.

 

Obliging with a brief nod, he and Kagero made their way over to the bar. He was aware of the eyes on his back, but once he heard Ryoma sit down behind him, the pressure was instantly eased. 

 

“What the hell is Xander and his gang doing here?” he whispered hoarsely to Kagero. “Ryoma can't possibly believe that we can negotiate with them.” Kagero rubbed her brow, clearly frustrated. “I’ve no idea at all. I can't imagine what he expects to achieve from this.” It was obvious that Kagero was irked from not being told what to expect at the top of the building, and Saizo could empathise. Then he realised that he had forgotten his dislike of her for a moment. 

 

Before any ‘rectifying’ of his mistake could be done, someone from the group at the left of the bar raised a hand. “Saizo.” 

 

He raised an eyebrow at the clean-cut, smooth-shaven man with hair even redder than his own. “Rare seeing you so excited to see _me_ , Subaki.” Subaki leaned against the counter, and Saizo recognised the rest of people surrounding them to be various subordinates and employees of Byakuya. Many of them nodded in greeting, and he offered it in return.

 

The other man laughed, and Saizo rolled his eyes. Subaki was a fellow practitioner of espionage that he’d come into contact with on some missions along with his partner Hana. The man was a confidante and friend of the youngest Hoshido, Sakura, and a stickler for personal perfection, and although Saizo could relate to his work ethic, he disapproved of someone trying to be ‘perfect’.There was no such thing, simply put.

 

Subaki replied smoothly, “Excited at the prospect of seeing a fellow operative when neither of us are danger.” Then he realised that Saizo was accompanied by Kagero and he turned his gaze to her. “Kagero? What’re _you_ doing with this guy?”

 

Kagero, still clearly annoyed, made an obvious effort to compose herself. “I’m surprised you know this oaf,” she muttered, then cleared her throat. “He’s the new partner for the Garon mission that Ryoma’s assigning.” 

 

Subaki raised an eyebrow. “I’m suprised you two even get along at all.” Butting in, Saizo snorted. “We don’t.” Kagero agreed, “At all.” There was a definite emphasis on the last two words that made Subaki visibly wince. Saizo pitied him.

 

“What’s going on?” He saw Hana, Subaki’s brown-haired partner, approach. Saizo barely knew her, but her reputation for hand-to-hand combat was more than enough to earn his respect. Hana registered him and Kagero in turn, and while her hand wave confirmed she was familiar with her, all he got was a concentrated stare.

 

“Ah, Hana.” Subaki smiled smoothly, but Saizo got the distinct impression that Hana was not fooled by his cool-cat facade in the slightest. “Just saying hello to the big boss’s new operatives. They’ll probably be on the Garon mission too.

 

“In any case,” Subaki gestured to the bartender then back to them, “Want anything to drink? I’d be pretty thirsty if I were you.” Saizo watched as Hana stared aghast at him. “Subaki! It’s not even hit twelve, and you’re _drinking_?” 

 

“Not like that!” The man protested, “I simply meant water, or something similar. Nothing of the alcoholic sort.” Hana retorted, “Really? Alright, then, so what’re you holding there?” Hana pointed an accusatory finger to the glass Subaki was holding. He spluttered, “Apple juice!” 

 

Saizo had seen enough and excused himself from the conversation. He wasn't used to being so social with other operatives, and the prolonged social contact made him jumpy. Finding a standalone table to skulk at, he watched as Ryoma and Xander engaged in heated conversation. Hinoka had a hand on her elder brother’s shoulder, and Elise gazed at Xander with concern.

 

“Here.” To his surprise, Kagero was handing him a glass of what looked like… apple juice? Taking it from her, he sniffed it tentatively. It was just that. Saizo welcomed the cool drink with gratitude and just a little reluctance. 

 

“Don't think that I don't dislike you,” she told him, one eyebrow raised. “I’d never think that,” he replied, face straight. “Good.” 

 

Kagero glanced at the couches, back to Saizo, then down at the table. “It’s fair to say that we don’t get along.” He nodded, thinking that it was rather obvious. “But, for the sake of the mission, we should try and make Ryoma happy by being able to work together. Do you think you could stop arguing with me for at least a few minutes?”

 

“I’d like to point out that the arguing is done by both parties,” Saizo observed moodily, but nodded anyway. He noted sourly that as much as he wanted the whole thing over with as soon as possible, it’d end much faster if they could get along. 

 

“Codenames first.” She snorted. “I think we can agree that, frakly, Red Ninja is the stupidest alias I’ve ever heard. You have to change it.” He opened his mouth, ready to protest, when Kagero prodded his chest in a no-nonsense manner. “Change it,” she repeated. Saizo was surprised at the sudden physicality of the motion, but said nothing.

 

When he made no indication of it, her eyes softened ever so slightly. It was a welcome change from their early hardness in all their encounters. “Can’t you just co-operate with me? This isn't some simple dislike of the name - Red Ninja was compromised ever since the Mokushu incident.”

 

Saizo grumbled and swigged the juice, avoiding her brown eyes that grasped at him like little hooks. He felt like a child denied a sweet treat, but the feeling would have been justified if only her common sense didn't make him feel so out of his league. “Fine. Anything else?” 

 

“Yes, actually.” Kagero absentmindedly brought a hand up to her shoulder to play with her hair while she spoke. It was soft and brown, and he wanted to touch it.

 

“I’ll be going by Mayfly. I trust that you can remember that?” He nodded. Codenames were important in this line of work, and he had at least four aliases he could slip into at any moment. The number wasn't even impressive when he considered that he was acquaintainced with more than a few agents that had over ten.

 

“And another thing,” Kagero began, but an impressive clap stopped her short. Xander, his hands raised, was staring at the group of people to the right of the room, and Saizo realised belatedly that they were from Anya as he was from Byakuya. Likewise, Ryoma gestured to them commandingly to summon them.

 

Both groups filtered to each respective couch, with Saizo and Kagero ending up directly behind Ryoma. He stoodwith his back straight and eyes cast ahead, determined to show these people from Anya that Byakuya was no slouch. 

 

Their boos and Xander stood face-to-face, clear detest on each’s countenance. Ryoma cleared his throat.

 

“So. I’ll cut to the chase.” Ryoma gazed around the room at large. None of the Nohr operatives batted an eyelid at his steely gaze, and Saizo admired that. “Anya and Byakuya have decided to work together to bring down Garon.” It came as no surprise to everyone in the room.

 

Ryoma obviously expected the lack of response, and so he kept talking without giving anyone room to process his words. “As… rivals, shall we say, it is true that Anya and Byakuya have never had the most cordial of relationships. In light of that, we may never really get along.”

 

Here, Xander picked up where Ryoma stopped. “However.” Xander glared at them as much as Ryoma had done for the Anya, and Saizo was proud to stare back at him without flinching. “In order to take down a bigger evil, this is necessary. Garon Nohr is my father, but I will spare him no kind words now. He has gone too far, and there is only so much that can be tolerated before the camel’s back breaks.”

 

He folded his arms, continuing, “And so, we will be embarking on a joint mission. The name of the Anya-Byakuya collaboraton: Operation Reveal. The aim: bring Garon Nohr down.” Xander Nohr said each word carefully and heavily, letting the gravity of a son’s betrayal hit everyone in the room. 

 

“All of you here in this room are vital to the operation.” Ryoma stepped in now. “Most likely you will be separated and sent around the globe, but regardless of where you go, what you find will help to drag Garon down.”

 

Now, it was his turn to cross his arms. “In the interest of promoting collaboration, it is very likely that you will be grouped with former enemies.” At that, Saizo’s brow furrowed. He had no wish to work with people that he had, until now, considered the ‘bad guys’. Next to him, Kagero’s face remained pensive, but he would chance that she felt much the same.

 

“As such, all counter-productive activities are to be halted immediately.” Ryoma frowned at his side, the Hoshidan side, especially. Saizo saw a few people flinch and knew that they, like him, weren't keen to fraternise with former enemies.

 

Xander nodded in rare agreement with the man who could be considered his rival. “Individual assignments will be rolled out in the next few days and all of you will be deployed over the globe to bring him down.” 

 

He looked at Ryoma. “Anything else to add?” The other man shook his head, opting to let Xander finish up. “In that case,” he continued, “Report to your direct superior now for further instructions. Dismissed.” 

 

The surprisingly short meeting came to a swift ending, and to his surprise, Ryoma beckoned him and Kagero over almost immdiately. He’d expected him to want to discuss matters with Xander, or his family, but instead his boss pointed over to the tall tables at the back of the room where they’d been standing earlier.

 

“Alright, you two have a special mission,” Ryoma told them once they’d arrived. “Suffice to say, you’ll be required to work in tandem and in close proximity to one another.” Saizo suppressed the urge to sigh, and from the look on his partner’s face, so did she.

 

“This mission…” Ryoma paused, then looked hard in Saizo’s eyes. “It involves Kotaro Tohei.” Saizoraised an eyebrow. “Is that so,” he said, dead in both tone and expression, hiding how he really felt with only gritted teeth to show it. It turned out that being a spy had its benefits.

 

“You might get the chance to take him down, if we deem it necessary.” 

 

The words Saizo wanted to hear came with a disgruntling caveat. “You might not even meet him at all, however,” his boss warned, “So I wouldn't expect to meet the man face-to-face. Hell, chances are you won't need to if all goes according to plan.” 

 

Kagero watched this discussion with measured curiosity before interjecting, “Hold a moment. Why do you have a personal grudge against the CEO of Mokushu Company?” Saizo folded his arms and snarled, “It’s none of your business.” Ryoma gave her a look that meant ‘he’ll tell you once he’s ready’ and left it at that before explaining more about the mission. 

 

“Your mission is to infiltrate Mokushu Company.” Ryoma tapped his temple knowingly. “We know that Garon is almost certainly using Mokushu as a cover-up for hiding his ill-gotten money. But, of course, we have no solid proof - just a series of highly suggestive coincidences.” 

 

“So how do we take Mokushu down, then?” Saizo asked, increasingly impatient to get to the chase. Reproachfully, his boss got on with the brief. “We have word that Garon and Kotaro will be meeting each other during a large national security talk next week in; the National Safety Assessment Meeting. It’s a sort of great big cocktail party attendedby security bigwigs, and I suggest that you read up on it.

 

“You two have the job of collecting as much information as you can during the event.” Ryoma stared at Saizo, emphasising his next words. 

 

“In other words, observation _only_. There should not and will not be need for a violent situation, understand me? If I catch wind of any tomfoolery…” He left the end of the sentence hanging, but it was as good as an open threat to the future of Saizo with Byakuya. 

 

“Yes, sir,” Saizo muttered. Orders were orders. 

 

“Excellent.” Ryoma looked at Kagero now. “You will be attending the NSAM as May Hiromi, representative of the local branch of government courtesy of Takumi.” Saizo remembered that Takumi’s dabbling in the political sciences both overseas and at home allowed for some clout when it came to the family business. She nodded, dissentless. 

 

“Saizo,” it was his turn now, “You’re Sadao Iga and will be Ms Hiromi’s bodyguard for the event. Whatever she says before, during and after, goes.” 

 

The man in question didn't see his partner’s face, but he imagined that she was smirking at him at least on the inside. It must have felt nice for Kagero to put him in his place, he imagined, but for Saizo, there was nothing remotely humorous about the situation. 

 

Saizo managed to push out the words, “Got it.” The whole situation, having started out promising, was slowly turning more and more disagreeable. He felt positively negative about the next few weeks. 

 

Their boss eyed him, fully aware that this was the opposite of Saizo’s ideal mission. Ryoma didn't say anything, but sighed. “Trail him, mingle, and ask a few probing questions. Enough to give us a heads up, because gods know we need it.”

 

Their silence conveyed their reluctant assent, and Saizo was surprised that Kagero didn't seem too happy about the mission. Ryoma knew this, too, but it wasn’t his place to say.

 

“That should wrap it up. I expect the both of you to report to Shirasagi Court tomorrow at twelve. Dr Yukimura wants to do a check up, so on and so forth.

 

“Any questions?” He raised an eyebrow, daring them to raise an objection. “You’ll get another brief tomorrow, and a full physical as well.” None was given, and Ryoma took that, then nodded.

 

“Well, then. I hope the two of you are ready, because tomorrow’s a big day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were distinct reasons for why everyone’s got certain names. I am very certain that I’ve forgotten those reasons.
> 
> In any case, a belated update post. School's hectic, and I'm balancing that with Internship coming up along with weekly D&D sessions at 2ams. Life's rough, but the Saigero passion remains strong.


	3. sticks and stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of sparring and a bit of briefing for the events that are coming faster than they can prepare. Featuring an appearance by everyone's favourite old man who ranked dead last for males in the Fates popularity poll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Term clarification, since I realise that there are many (only explanation of terms within the chapter):
> 
> Saizo Sato - Saizo’s full name. Derived from Igasato.  
> Kagero Igarashi - Kagero’s full name. Just sounds nice.  
> Yukimura - The resident doctor whose first name no-one really knows.
> 
> NSAM - National Security Assessment Meeting. Big meeting with many people.
> 
> Unmei - The city that Byakuya is based in.  
> Keisho - The country that Unmei is in. Normally this would be Hoshido, but I’ve repurposed that as a surname, as you’ve seen.

Saizo showed up to his doctor’s appointment in a ratty t-shirt and comfortable flip flops. 

 

From all the scandalised glances he received from Shirasagi Court employees upon walking into the building, he supposed it wasn’t exactly common practice to dress as casually as he was. But, to be perfectly honest, he couldn’t have cared less about their opinions. Saizo was here solely to get his check-up and another brief, and then he was gone.

 

He took the elevator down, down, down, all the way to the doctor’s office. Saizo was pretty sure that Yukimura had stationed his office at the foundations of the building just to inconvenience everyone who was scheduled to meet him, but there wasn’t any way of proving that. 

 

When the elevator finally slowed its descent and eventually came to a full stop, Saizo stepped out and was greeted by a veritable crowd. Greatly alarmed, he pushed through the multitudes in search of the door to Yukimura’s room. 

 

He had expected to see an empty hallway with maybe a few stragglers here and there, assistants to the doctor, or maybe even a janitor. Instead, there was what could only be described as a complete and total audience. Saizo didn't have a very good feeling about this.

 

Reaching the door, he wrenched it open before hurriedly darting into the office and closing his eyes in relief once the door closed firmly. The amount of people outside was unnerving, and he was glad to be away from them.

 

It was only when he opened his eyes did Saizo see Yukimura, staring right at him with his arms folded and expression judgemental as he gazed over the tops of his glasses. “Didn't anybody ever teach you how to knock, Mr. Sato?” Saizo fumbled for a moment, and the bespectacled older man carrying a yellow clipboard laughed benevolently upon seeing that. 

 

“I was only jesting, Mr. Sato,” he told him, chuckling mockingly, and pushed up his glasses with a finger. “I’d turn tail and run away at high speed if I was confronted with a crowd like that, too.”

 

“What’s going on, Doctor?” Saizo pushed himself away from the door. “Normally this place is deader than a morgue.” Yukimura shrugged, then gestured to Saizo with a hand.

 

He took the cue and followed the doctor past the desk covered in paperwork into a bigger room he’d been in before. The room was large, with a height chart over there, a big blue foam mat in the middle and a hard bed for patients to lie down on. Pretty much like your average doctor’s office, then. The only difference was the board in the corner with a human outline painted on it; peppered with bullet holes in the head and heart. Saizo had heard that the doctor was a crack shot with a gun, and he didn't doubt it.

 

“They’ve all heard that the legendary Mayfly is here,” Yukimura explained as he kicked a swivel chair to the side, “I’ve never seen a group of people so excited about one person.” He paused. “Then again, I’ve never attended a music concert. Maybe I should.” 

 

“That’s sad and all,” Saizo said impatiently, “But you’re telling me that everyone’s here to see _Kagero_?”  


Yukimura frowned, clearly confused, and lowered himself into a chair. “And what’s so wrong about them wanting to see Ms. Igarashi? She certainly is renowned for her skills in the field.” 

 

“They’ve clearly never met her, then,” Saizo commented dryly. “If they had, no one would be clamouring at the door now.” 

 

The doctor raised an eyebrow, saying offhandedly, “I’m beginning to think that you dislike your new partner, Mr. Sato.” Saizo watched as the doctor leafed through some papers. “Not _dislike_ ,” he said after some thought, scratching absentmindedly at the corner of his mouth. “Just… not liking. I don’t hate her, but there isn't exactly love lost.

 

“Where is she, anyway?” Saizo folded his arms and looked around, but didn't see a trace of her. “Wasn’t she supposed to be here at the same time?” Before the doctor could reply, he shrugged and snorted. “Hell if I care. What’s it matter to me if she’s late?” 

 

Yukimura didn't say a word, but he was looking at him with his own special judgemental gaze. Saizo wrinkled his nose, wanting to change the topic. “But anyway, Doctor. What am I here for?” 

 

The other man seemed eager to avoid Saizo’s obvious sore point, too, and he nodded gladly. “Oh, just a general check-up. I’d like to take your height and weight, then check your heart rate and blood pressure. Maybe an eyesight test, and possibly do a little shooting to check your accuracy in case things go south in the field.” 

 

He raised his eyebrows, mildly taken aback. “Sounds like a lot. I’d best get dressed, then.” Yukimura nodded and pointed a thumb over his shoulder at a discreet door next to the bed. “I trust you remember where, since it has been almost a year since your last check-up. I’ve kept those old trousers of yours in the cupboard.”

 

“That doesn't sound at all suspicious,” Saizo muttered under his breath but got moving. He dropped his folded arms when he reached the door and entered into a spacious changing room. There was a familiar old cupboard standing by a curtain that was installed for modesty, and Saizo made a beeline for that.

 

It was organised neatly, as it had to be. So many operatives flowed through here that the cupboard was packed almost to the brim. Most people forgot their things and never picked them up after their check-ups, but they trusted the doctor to take care of them when they eventually returned.

 

Saizo’s own set of sweatpants and muscle shirt was stashed away at the bottom under what looked like a tacky white sweatband. He was supposed to pick them up a year ago, but somehow he’d gotten sidetracked and they’d just laid here the whole time.

 

As he fished them out with a hand, Saizo started to struggle out of his t-shirt with the other. Overly complicated, perhaps, but decidedly efficient. 

 

When he was done, he tucked his t-shirt and shorts into a gap at the top and resolved to pick them up when he was done. Hopefully, he would remember, but knowing this cupboard and its doctor, they would lie here for a while. 

 

Turning away from the cupboard, Saizo studied himself in the mirror on the back of the door. He hadn’t bothered to put on the shirt, thinking that Yukimura would want to stick on those little monitors first. He experimentally flicked his bare stomach, and was satisfied at the lack of give that he felt, but thought that maybe some weightlifting was in order.

 

Saizo opened the door, announcing, “Hey, Doctor, I’m done.” He stepped through, continuing, “So what do I do next? Your room’s pretty damn cold, hurry up and…” 

 

He trailed off. 

 

“Ah, Saizo! You’re done.” Yukimura greeted him with a raised hand without looking at him. “Ms. Igarashi’s here as well, so the both of you can get a check-up at the same time. Much more efficient that way.”

 

Kagero stared at him, and he at her. 

 

It became very obvious that he’d failed to put a shirt on when her face coloured crimson. Before he could back into the dressing room, Yukimura swivelled around, noticing the silence. “What’s the matter-” He stopped short, then frowned. “Why on earth haven't you put something on?” 

 

At an uncharacteristic loss for words, Saizo couldn't get anything out, and instead just shrugged a tad sheepishly. Kagero, meanwhile, was clearly trying to look away and had settled for staring at his eyes pointedly. Offhandedly it occurred to him that she was already in gym clothes and tied-up hair — she’d arrived earlier than him? - and didn’t look half-bad. It didn’t help the situation, however. An awkward silence ensued.

 

“Whatever it is, it doesn't matter.” Yukimura dismissed the matter as soon as it arose and turned right back around, flipping through pages under a bright desk lamp. “This way it’ll be easier to stick the electrodes on when I hook you up to the ECG without any time wasted.” He pointed a thumb over his shoulder, not even bothering to turn around. “Both of you kids stand against that wall, I’ll be over in a sec.”

 

Kagero went over right away, avoiding having to look at Saizo as much as she could. On his part, he was rather lost for words. The most he managed to come up with was, “I’m not a kid.”

 

“Doesn’t matter. Move it!” Beaten at the game, Saizo walked over the height chart on the wall right next to his new partner. 

 

It seemed like Yukimura was making them wait for a long time on purpose. What couldn’t have been more than a few minutes felt like a veritable age. Saizo stood with his back straight and flat against the wall, feeling cold marble wall and the plastic chart behind him. He wiggled his toes impatiently and stared at the doctor’s back, willing him to get up and get it over with. 

 

“Any reason why you’re shirtless, then?” Saizo didn’t even bother to look up as he sighed. There was no point to being difficult in this situation, he supposed. “When I was changing, I thought that the doctor wanted to put the little things on. So I got out to ask if he did want to, because I didn’t think that-“

 

“That I’d already be here.” Kagero raised an eyebrow. “Right?” 

 

He sighed again. The day was already tiring, and it had barely begun. “Fine. You win.” Kagero didn’t say anything, but he swore he could’ve heard a soft chuckle from her. “To be fair, I got here five minutes before you did, so you weren’t that far off the mark.”

 

Saizo looked up now. She had a strange expression on her face that he couldn’t discern. “Are you making fun of me?” he asked, sure that she was judging him. “Hey, I’m being serious!” Saizo protested when Kagero started smirking at him. “I can’t tell if you’re mocking me or not!” She shook her head. Strangely, Saizo felt a smile come to his lips. “I’m-”

 

“Mr. Sato, Ms. Igarashi. Are you quite done?” 

  
“Of course, Doctor Yukimura,” Kagero muttered, but he didn’t even wait for them to reply when he went right up to Saizo, clipboard in hand. He had to tiptoe slightly to fully read Saizo’s height out. “One-seven-eight,” he muttered to himself. 

 

Saizo let the remark go, deciding that it wasn’t worth getting worked up over. Beside him, Yukimura put the clipboard to the chart and read out, “One-six-five. Alright.” He gestured to a little weighing scale right in-between the two of them.

 

“Get up here, Mr. Sato.” He obliged and waited for the verdict. “Sixty-six kg. You’ve been putting on weight?” Saizo scoffed at the very idea. “All muscle, Doctor.” He received a raised eyebrow for that, and Yukimura said mildly, “Really?” He had that tone in his voice that meant, ‘I don’t believe you, but alright, whatever you say’. It was the norm for the doctor.

 

Saizo decided to show off a little and tapped his abdomen. “Like a washboard, Doctor.” He wasn’t showing off, and to be perfectly honest, he had a set of killer abs. Even his brother had agreed with him on that front, and Kaze normally teasingly differed from him. Though Yukimura’s face never changed, Saizo hoped that he had managed to impress him.

 

“That’s very nice, but you should lose some weight.” 

  
Apparently not. He noticed Kagero, looking at him critically with an unreadable face. “What? Got a problem?”

 

“None.” She kept that odd expression on until he stepped off and she got on. This time, Yukimura silently noted down the reading. Saizo was irked. “Not gonna say it aloud, Doctor?” 

 

Yukimura looked at him and frowned. “That would hardly be polite, would it, Mr. Sato?” 

 

He gave up again. 

 

The rest of the afternoon passed surprisingly pleasantly. Saizo shocked himself by enjoying his banter with Yukimura and Kagero. He’d come into the clinic expecting another strained day with Kagero, but she seemed almost in a good mood. He found himself nearly chuckling once or twice before stopping himself.

 

“Both of you are fine on every front, it seems,” Yukimura noted as Saizo took a swig from a water bottle he’d gotten from a vending machine. Kagero looked up from her stretches as the doctor spoke. “Mr. Sato, remember to take care of that eye of yours. No doubt you think it looks very dashing, but not only is it eye-catching, it’s also very likely to causefuture complications.” 

 

Saizo touched the scar over his right eye self-consciously. He didn’t like remembering failure.

 

“It’ll be fine, Doctor.” 

 

Yukimura raised an eyebrow in the judgemental way that he did but didn’t say anything further about the injury. Instead, he continued muttering things under his breath, flipping through the pages and pages of notes on his yellow clipboard. 

 

Kagero looked at her partner. Saizo touched his scar mid-sip, bottle frozen in front of him like it was far more to him than just an old wound that he received in battle. She bit her lower lip, wanting to ask how he’d gotten it, but knowing that it was more likely to surface unwanted memories. She realised then that she knew next-to-nothing about him, and he knew nothing about her. 

 

As reluctant as she was to admit it, the stubborn lug was growing on her. His disagreeable attitude and constant frown aside, Kagero couldn’t deny that Saizo was definitely dedicated. She could agree with his all-work-no-play disposition, even he did take it a bit far. 

 

And to be brutally honest, she couldn’t deny that Saizo didn’t look half-bad - especially without a shirt. The man clearly worked out, and if it wasn’t for that ever-present grimace, she might almost say that he looked… handsome.

 

“What’re you lookin’ at?” Saizo turned to Kagero grumpily. “Got something to say?” 

 

Kagero’s mood instantly soured and she looked down at the cold floor. “Nothing.” _Some things just don’t change._

 

Saizo screwed the cap of his water bottle on tight before chucking it into a corner. “Watch the equipment,” Yukimura called, still engrossed in the papers, not even looking at the other man. 

 

“Forget the damn papers, Doctor.” He massaged his jaw; not because it hurt, but because it gave him something to do. “Is that it?”

 

Finally, Yukimura put his clipboard down back on his desk and pointed a thumb over his shoulder at the large blue foam mat in the middle of the room. “Just one last thing. Mr. Ryoma wanted me to ask the two of you to spar a bit. You know, get the blood flowing.” 

 

He wrinkled his nose at the sound of his proposal, not very keen on the idea. “Sparring? What, like, with sticks? My blood’s flowing enough as it is, thank you.” Kagero glanced up at Saizo when she heard him speak. “You scared?”

 

Saizo narrowed his already-halved gaze at her. “What?”

 

She shrugged. “Sounds like you’ve already given up. Fair enough, I suppose,” she said off-handedly, “You’d definitely lose.” She knew she was pushing him a bit. Was it really worth it? _Maybe not_ , she admitted to herself, but he was so prickly, it was fun to get him riled up. She’d liken him to a cat, perhaps, ready to bristle at the slightest touch.

 

Sure enough, he looked at her sharply. “Is that so?” Saizo straightened up and crossed his arms, looking at her appraisingly. “What makes you think you could beat me, huh?” 

 

“Mr. Ryoma thought that hand-to-hand would be more appropriate,” Yukimura called mildly from where he was. Personally, he enjoyed these little spats. It made his job all the more interesting and was far better than the ordinary tedium of what he did. “Unless you manage to find some way to carry a wooden staff with you on the job.”

 

“Hand-to-hand is better,” Saizo told the doctor, not taking his eyes off of Kagero’s face. “That way winning’ll feel better.” 

 

She grinned, wanting to laugh at his sheer cockiness. “You’re an impulsive maniac,” she answered, referring to his earlier question. “You jump at any opportunity you see, and you’re explosive. Even a child could defeat you in a fight. No wonder you’ve never been able to get along with every partner that Mr. Ryoma has assigned to you.”  


Saizo was caught off-guard for a moment. It did well for an agent to be aware of their own weaknesses, and she had pointed out each and every one of them. He knew he wasn’t the most subtle person, but he’d never encountered anyone so eager to tell him why he sucked.

 

Bouncing back, he retorted, “What about you? You never take risks, do you? Always happy to stay on the safe side where you can see everything. With an attitude like that, I don’t even know how you get anything done. And unless I’m mistaken, you don’t exactly have a partner right now, either.”

 

Kagero froze. She would never tell him, but Saizo had hit the nail on the head. She stammered, “You don’t know anything about me, I-“

 

“Calm down, the both of you.” Yukimura put his clipboard on Saizo’s chest like he was holding him back. Both of them then realised that they’d been almost face-to-face, and Saizo backed off.

 

“For one, you two each have partners.” Yukimura withdrew his arm. “And that would be each other. Two halves of a dysfunctional team you may be, but still a team nonetheless.” He pointed out here, “And as much as I enjoy watching this mess of a conversation, we have business to get to.” 

 

Still breathing heavily, Saizo swallowed, then turned away. “Fine.” His attitude had immediately gone from reluctant admiration to unnerved restlessness. 

 

The doctor pointed to the empty mat in the middle of the room. “The both of you have had some level of martial arts training, I presume. Don’t go too hard on each other - you’re more useful without broken arms.” 

 

He moved to one end of the garish blue mat, not really listening to Yukimura at this stage. “I just want to see a simple pin,” the doctor continued as Kagero went to her starting point as well, “So no excessive violence or working out any kind of repressed issues on the mat. Are we clear, Mr. Sato? Ms. Igarashi?” 

 

Saizo just grunted, and Kagero observed silently without even deigning to nod or shake her head. 

 

Yukimura frowned, then shook his head. _Stubborn kids_. Heaving a sigh, he put his hands on his knees and stood up. “We’ll get started on the count of three,” he told them as he dug through his coat pockets for something.

 

“One,” he counted absentmindedly. _Where on earth had he put it?_ Saizo stared at the mat and clenched his fists open and shut.

 

“Two,” the doctor called with satisfaction. He’d found his phone. Kagero was looking at the man opposite her. He seemed tense, and she took some satisfaction in the fact that she’d managed to rattle Saizo as much as he had disconcerted her.

 

“Thhh…” Yukimura flipped the top open, stopping mid-sentence as he squinted at the dim display. _I really should make it brighter_ , he told himself for the third time that day. Saizo felt judgemental eyes on him, but he forced his head down. Slowly, he raised an arm and swept a foot back, ready to block a blow.

 

“Rrrrrrr…” He clicked on the little number pad to open up a message and scanned through it. Kagero exhaled slowly, at this point sure that the doctor was deliberating on purpose. Closing her eyes for a moment, she opened them to see that Saizo was looking at her as well. She watched him, then crouched slightly, resting her weight on her dominant foot. 

 

_Damn, he’s already here. Well, no point holding them back, I suppose._ “…ee,” Yukimura finally said. “You can start-“ he began saying, but he didn’t need to finish his sentence. 

 

To Kagero’s surprise, he stayed perfectly still. Maybe it was what she’d said to him, but he seemed almost reluctant to strike.

 

To Saizo’s surprise, she moved first. He supposed his words was what made her so eager to get the jump on him. Kagero was incredibly fast - if he hadn’t been standing in a defensive position, Saizo was sure that her first blow would have hurt a lot more than it did.

 

She ran straight for his legs, then dropped and struck out, hoping to knock him over. He jumped back just in time but still managed to get hit on his left shin.

 

Saizo grunted at the blow, but he recovered quickly and stepped to the side, avoiding another kick narrowly. They had barely started, but he was already feeling pressed and being far more defensive than he’d have liked. 

 

As loath as he was to say it, Kagero was much better than he had given her credit for. He wasn’t sure when he had started underestimating her, but Saizo was not having a good time. Maybe it had been what she had said, too.

 

Kagero was relentless in her pursuit. _I don’t take risks, do I?_ His words had rattled her, that was true. It frustrated her immensely that he had been so accurate in his attempt to hit back at her. Now, she had no other choice but to prove him wrong. 

 

Saizo was watching her closely. He saw an opportunity come for him to strike back as she attempted to grab his right arm. Presumably, Kagero was trying to hide in his blind spot. _Big mistake_ , he thought grimly. It’d been a year since he tried to get back at Kotaro. That meant he’d had a year to train and reflect on how he could cover his right side.

 

Letting her lash out, he then turned his shoulder away from her at the last minute. Her unnatural aggression was her folly, and she realised that she had over-reached. Kagero wasn’t used to being on the offensive and ended up running right past him.

 

Almost in slow motion, Saizo stepped behind her and hit out with a roundhouse kick. She saw it coming and braced for the impact.

 

It hit her like a gut punch. Kagero was relieved that he’d been barefoot, or it would have hurt much more. She could respect that he wasn’t pulling punches, but it still _hurt_ , by the gods. She bit her lower lip, careful not to draw any blood, then went from a free tumble into a roll, then back onto her feet all in one smooth movement. 

 

Saizo ran at her, not giving either of them time to recover from his previous manoeuvre.It was time to try another counterattack, he decided. She was good, but there was only so much of a beating he could take. Kagero saw him coming as soon as she looked up, and just as quickly came up with a plan. 

 

Wincing at a strained muscle in her side as she did so, she waited until he came at her with an arm outstretched. Finally managing to grasp it, Kagero did like she had been intending to in the first place. Using his momentum, she pulled with both her arms.

 

He wasn’t sure how, but he found himself thudding onto the mat, flat on his back. He gasped for air as what was in his lungs escaped from the impact and everything went white for a moment. _Holy shit_.

 

Then Saizo remembered that they were sparring and he couldn’t afford to be impressed. Still flat on his back, he swept out with his legs. They collided with his target, and Kagero hit the mat as well. She made an inarticulate noise that sounded like a cross between a swear and a gasp.

 

Taking the chance, he leaped back onto his feet and put his hands up. She did the same. They stared at each other for a moment, and Saizo wiped a bit of spit away from the corner of his mouth violently. Within seconds, they went back at it again.

 

Yukimura watched them run back and forth, taking down the occasional note now and then. He heard the door behind him open and he looked up expectantly. 

 

“Ah, Mr. Ryoma. Nice day today, isn’t it?” 

 

As he came into the room, Ryoma noticed the doctor sitting on his swivel chair. “Hello, Doctor Yukimura. You’re right, it is.” He looked up at the plain ceiling, dotted with industrial-standard blazing white lights. “A pity there isn’t much in the way of windows down here, Doctor.” 

 

Yukimura shrugged, gesturing to the mat in front of them. “No matter, Mr. Ryoma. I can entertain myself other ways.” 

 

Ryoma put the files down on the table, and watched Kagero duck underneath Saizo’s arm, then reach around him and try to grab his middle. Saizo could see her coming, though, so he swiftly dropped to the floor. 

 

“They certainly are absorbed in sparring,” Ryoma marvelled. Yukimura nodded. “One would think that they have a grudge against the other.” He glanced sideways at Ryoma and knew that the younger man was carefully analysing his subordinates’ movements. 

 

“If I may be as so bold as to ask you a question, Mr. Ryoma.” 

 

He didn’t take his eyes off the pair, both of whom had apparently not even noticed his entry, but tilted his head slightly. “I presume it concerns our new duo here, Doctor?”

 

Yukimura underlined something, then looked back up at the two. “Indeed. Why pair these two together? From my own tests, they seem to be the exact opposite of the other in each and every way. Always a cat and dog fight; almost constantly nipping at each other’s heels.”

 

Ryoma stroked his chin thoughtfully. “Not entirely true, Doctor. They have plenty in common, they just choose to close their eyes to their similarities. Perhaps they’re still thinking of their previous partnerships.” 

 

The doctor raised an eyebrow at that. “I thought the famed Red Ninja worked alone.” Ryoma shrugged as Kagero flipped Saizo onto his back for the third time, eliciting a pained gasp. Both of them didn’t pay him any mind. 

 

“He claims to in order to put everyone off of working with him. But, you are aware of his twin brother, Kaze, correct? They used to be a team, at least until Saizo got that scar of his.” Saizo got Kagero back with a chop to the side, and she winced. Yukimura glanced at her, concerned for a moment, then back. 

 

Ryoma nodded to her. “And Kagero, well. She’s had her share of partnerships. She even worked with my mother at some point.”

 

Yukimura tapped the clipboard with his pen. “I’m aware of that. And how is the Lady Mikoto?”

 

His boss smiled. He was still as uniform and proper as he always was, but mentioned Mikoto made Ryoma’s guard drop ever so slightly. Yukimura chuckled, for Mikoto had that effect on people. 

 

“She’s doing well,” Ryoma told the doctor. Crossing his arms, he continued, “Having the twins back has done her a considerable amount of good. Their memories of their childhood are fuzzy, but nonetheless, she’s glad to have them home with us.” 

 

“Do they remember her?” Yukimura asked, curious. 

 

Ryoma shook his head. “Not much,” he admitted, “Just fleeting images of Mikoto and my father. But I sense they will recall more with time. I hope they will, at least. I’ve never seen her as overjoyed as she was the day they came home.”

 

Yukimura chuckled. Not the mocking, sarcastic chuckle, but a more gentle one. “I can attest to that. It’s quite the welcome change.”

 

“I agree.” Ryoma watched a foot hit a shin and the resulting sharp intake of breath, and then finally a thump on the mat as Kagero put Saizo into a headlock. He shook his head to clear his stupor. “But I digress from my original purpose, Doctor.

 

“Saizo! Kagero!” he called at the two. “Very well done, the both of you.”

 

Panting and straining against her hold, Saizo looked up to see his boss standing next to Doctor Yukimura. Kagero immediately let go and scrambled to her feet, leaving Saizo to wheeze for a moment on the ground. “Mr. Ryoma!” 

 

Following suit a moment later, he bowed slightly. “Sir… I didn’t know that you had come in.” 

 

“You didn’t,” he agreed, a small smirk on his lips. “I watched for a good five minutes, and the both of you didn’t have a single clue.” 

 

“My apologies.” Kagero bit her lower lip, looking down at the mat. “I should have been more attentive. A mistake like that in the field could cost us dearly.”

 

Ryoma noted, “‘Us’? I’m glad to see that you’re considering yourselves as a unit now. I was under the impression you would kill each other as soon as I turned my back, but I was truly astounded at how… one-sided that fight was.” 

 

Saizo coloured slightly. There was no other word for it, Kagero had thrashed him. She’d outsped, outdone and outfought him to an impressive degree - in front of their boss, no less. 

 

Strangely enough, he didn’t feel as angry as he thought he would be. Sure, Saizo was annoyed at that one-sided beating, but his mind kept wandering back to the fight and how he could’ve done better. He realised then that she’d actually managed to beat him. It was rare to find someone who could at all.

 

Kagero didn’t look too pleased by their performance, judging from her strained expression. Her hair had slipped out from its ponytail, just managing to cover her furrowed brow now.

 

“I concede that fight to her,” he said at last. “But I’ll win next time.” 

 

Ryoma looked surprised, then shook his head. “Always so eager to jump back into the fray. Regardless, while that spectacle was valuable information for the good doctor here, we do have a briefing regarding the NSAM at the end of the week.” He gestured to the room behind them and looked at Yukimura. “I hope you don’t mind if we borrow your office, Doctor.”

 

Yukimura shook his head and told him, “Not at all. Please help yourselves.” He stood up and straightened his white lab coat. “I need to compile all the data, so I’ll drop by in a bit, too.”

 

“Thank you, Doctor. If you two will please follow me into the doctor’s office for our briefing.” Ryoma picked up the files. “Oh, and don’t forget to grab a drink. Hydration is very important after exercise.” 

 

Still winded, Saizo walked slowly over to the corner and picked up his bottle. He bent down, wincing at the jab of pain from his lower back. _She really did a number on me_. 

 

“Saizo.” He looked up, surprised. He hadn’t noticed Kagero’s approach. 

 

Putting one hand on his lower back, he grunted his acknowledgement of her. 

 

“Did you throw that fight?” Saizo paused mid-chin-scratch and glanced at her. She seemed every bit as out of breath as he was, even though judging from the water bottle in her hand, Kagero had already taken a drink. Her knuckles were very white.

 

Warily, he asked her, “What makes you think I did?” 

 

Kagero shrugged. “Unless you’re rusty, I believe that you’re much better than what you showed me just now.” 

 

Saizo snorted as he unscrewed the cap of his bottle and stared off to the side, towards the door that Ryoma had gone through. “You barely know me if you think I would have lost that fight - any fight - on purpose.” 

 

She contemplated that for a moment. “I suppose so.” 

 

“You suppose right.” He took a sip, then cleared his throat. “Let’s not have him wait for us.” She nodded agreement and they both made their way to the room off to the side.

 

As expected of the doctor, it was a slight mess, but in the way that everything still had a general order. One whole wall of the room was a large library, packed with case files, reports and books on everything from military strategy to human anatomy. 

 

Ryoma was currently sitting at the desk at the back of the room, poring through a thick sheaf of papers that were stapled together, and he looked up as they entered. “Excellent. I presume you want to do stretches, so I’ll just begin.” 

 

Kagero put her own bottle down by a large filing cabinet and put one arm behind her head as Ryoma started talking.

 

“These are all profiles on attendees to the National Security Assessment Meeting.” He tapped the papers with the back of his hand. “No-one you need to be too concerned about, save for Garon and Kotaro and maybe some of the small-fry that they have under their heels.”

 

Ryoma paused to flip a page. “The event will take place in a building currently serving as the local base of operations for Swiftwaters Incorporated. We understand that Swiftwaters is owned by the now-defunct Hans Group.” Saizo had pulled a leg up behind him and was currently standing on one foot. “However, even though their parent company has been shut down, Swiftwaters still stands, so you must be on your guards.” 

 

Saizo grunted assent while Kagero switched arms. “The NSAM comprises of two main parts - a talk by Garon himself, and then a networking dinner session.” He pushed two brown packets towards them. “I’ve included the official event programme here for you to acquaint yourselves properly.

 

“I’ve also put in the relevant documents for your identities as well as the relevant dossiers and maps.” Ryoma flipped back to the first page of his pile of papers. “But I trust you will inform yourselves on your own time. What I wish to speak about are your supposed identities.” 

 

He pointed to Saizo. “As Sadao Iga, you probably won’t need to speak to anyone.” Saizo snorted with some level of relief. “Good.”

 

“Kagero, your job will be a little more involved than Saizo’s. As May Hiromi, you are officially the representative from the city council, so you should expect that people wanting to make connections to the capital to try and speak with you.” Kagero nodded. “We have created the proper records for Hiromi’s past, but if people should pry, let them know that your immediate boss is one Toshiro Hachimaru from Unmei City Council.”

 

“Hachimaru… You mean the Minister for Defence?” Kagero asked, curious that Byakuya had a reach as far as a minister for the country. Ryoma chuckled and put the papers down. “Credit where credit is due - Takumi has done wonderfully. Mr. Hachimaru, as well as being the Minister for Defence, has an honorary seat on the council as well as no outward ties to us.

 

“All this means that you have a perfectly good reason to speak with Garon should the need arise.” Saizo looked at Ryoma, then Kagero. They’d finished their stretches by now. 

 

Their boss pushed his glasses up from where they’d slipped down. “Now, this will be a formal event, so I must reiterate the need for there not to be a scene.” Saizo didn’t even need Ryoma to look at him this time; he just shrugged and told them, “I’ll do my best.”

 

Ryoma grimaced. “You had better. There will be people from Anya there, and I don’t want them to report back to Nohr that the Byakuyan team was a mess.” 

 

If his ears could prick up, they would’ve. Saizo narrowed his gaze. “Anya will be present at the NSAM?” 

 

“Mm, yes.” Ryoma kept his grimace. “As part of our agreement to work together, there will be another bodyguard for another diplomat. Their dossiers have also been included for you to peruse, and I believe right about now they will be doing the same.” 

 

There came a knock at the door. Genuinely surprised for a moment, Ryoma soon realised that Yukimura was still due for an appearance. “Come in, we’ve almost finished,” he called.

 

Sure enough, the doctor entered the room, his familiar clipboard in hand once again. “I’ve finished organising the results,” he announced, “But I’ll provide Mr. Ryoma with the full report later and cut to the chase while our two agents are present.” 

 

He took out his pen and circled something on the paper, then pointed to Kagero with it. “From what I can tell, your heart rate, eyesight, and pretty much everything else is normal. I believe that your response time, from the sparring, is slower than it was when you were last here.” 

 

She took note of it and asked him, “Anything else?” Yukimura shook his head. “Nothing. Exceptional, as always, Ms. Igarashi.” If she was proud, she didn’t show it.

 

“Mr. Sato, I have similar results. I would watch your eyesight, and perhaps advise you to focus on speed.” Saizo breathed out heavily. He knew as much from the sparring he had done with Kagero. “Otherwise, it is remarkable how well you’ve adapted to your injury. It can hardly be considered a weakness, by my estimation.” 

 

Yukimura finished talking, and it was quiet for a bit before Ryoma jumped in. “If that is all, I believe we are done here.” 

 

He stood up and offered the doctor his chair back. “Now, the NSAM will be on Friday. A chauffeur will pick the both of you up outside Shirasagi Court at five-thirty in the evening, so be prepared by the time the limousine rolls up.” 

 

The doctor raised his eyebrows. “A limousine? Really going all-out for these two, Mr. Ryoma.” 

 

He laughed. “It’s all about appearances, Doctor. There isn’t a better way to impress people than to arrive in a long car, apparently.” 

 

Saizo quietly picked up his bottle and took a drink as they bantered. Ryoma noticed that and said hurriedly, “Ah, my apologies, you two can go. I wouldn’t wish to bore you with talk between me and the doctor. Please take your packets, and - good luck.” 

 

He took it and said his goodbyes almost automatically, already thinking about the NSAM.The doctor and Ryoma were fully absorbed in their conversation, which suited him fine. Still lost in thoughts, Saizo exited the room and realised he wasn’t alone when Kagero tapped him on the shoulder.

 

“Hey, you.” Stopping, he turned to her and nodded, indicating that he wanted her to continue speaking. 

 

Kagero tucked her hair behind her ear, thinking, then said finally, “Chances are, I won’t see you until Friday. So before I go, I wanted to tell you that you’re the person that Ryoma’s put in charge of my back.” 

 

Saizo blinked, then told her, “I know. I won’t screw it up, if that’s what you were going to say.” 

 

“No,” Kagero replied, “I was going to tell you that I’m trusting you to keep me safe if something goes wrong.” She meant it.

 

He was a little stunned but recovered well enough. “The same to you, I guess.” Saizo rubbed the back of his neck and said somewhat awkwardly, “You know, you were right. About what you said about me being too quick to jump. If you see me doing that, then I hope you’ll stop me. Also, I… enjoyed that fight. Losing, not so much. After the mission, if you ever want to, I wouldn’t mind sparring again. If you want to.” 

 

She seemed shocked, then smiled faintly. “You were right, too. I guess we both have our weaknesses. Good luck for Friday, then.”

 

“Yeah.” He watched her go, leaving through the plain door that he’d come in from earlier. Saizo kept watching, then shook his head and turned around and headed for the changing room. “Friday’s gonna be interesting,” he muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gather round, children, and I will tell you a deep, dark story on how I don’t understand how local government works at all and how this may have been a mistake.
> 
> Lord, I am very sorry for not uploading in a while. Life happens, and so do internships! I recently planned this series out fully, so hopefully writing will go smoother and without year-long pauses, haha. 
> 
> A few notes for the sake of clarity: I will be (and have been) writing names in the Western style of Firstname Lastname (e.g. ‘Kotaro Tohei’ instead of ‘Tohei Kotaro’). I’m also using the metric system, since I don’t really know Imperial at all, haha. Here’s a handy chart (http://www.albireo.ch/bodyconverter/table.html) if it’s difficult. I would also like to add a disclaimer that fighting scenes? Not my strong suit.
> 
> Lastly, all characters belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. The plot, though, is going into a weird amalgamation of my imagination, Revelation, Birthright, and what the story would be like if our lovely ninjas were the main characters.
> 
> So, see all of you hopefully sooner rather than later, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Next time on Espionage, the NSAM and whatever revelations (badumtish) happen there.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say here, except that it’s about time I did a long one. This one will hopefully go to fifteen chapters if I manage to do that much. Nothing belongs to me besides the concept and all characters belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I hope you enjoy my first-ever series!


End file.
